Trip and Fall in Love
by mustehelmi
Summary: Eren drunkenly confesses that he thinks Levi is really hot after a photo shoot. [Modern AU. Model!Eren & Photographer!Levi. One Shot.]


Based on this prompt: **AU in which Eren is a shy and clumsy model, and annoys his photographer Levi who doesn't want to admit that Eren is actually freaking cute when he trips over cables. They're hitting a bar after a shoot one day, and a drunk Eren confesses that he thinks Levi's really hot and that's why he's always bumping into stuff during shoots - well that, and the fact that he's pretty blind, but thinks his glasses don't make him cute at all.**

* * *

Like the wind through a dense forest, rumors swept through the country's leading media group for fashion magazines. No matter about whom or what was the talk of the week, everyone were bound to know it. Tough luck if all the spotlights were aimed at you.

Levi, too, got his generous slice of attention.

"Did you see how Ackerman acted last week at the beach shoot? He'd rather have photographed the seagulls than the models," the hairstylist said during their most recent break before popping her fourth gum of the hour in her mouth.

Levi had ignored her. If they did not talk about him, it would be someone else.

To be fair, he did enjoy photographing nature. But not even the highest mountains or the most colorful butterflies could rival the satisfaction of capturing the spirit of a restless model. Levi had immortalized eyes the color of tropical waterfalls one should be able to create only with the power of Photoshop. Seagulls did not compare with a man whose tongue is poking out from between his lips, head tilting back, his brown locks caressing his cheekbones, and sand sticking to his skin. If he were to choose between a pretty model and nature-

"Oomph! Fuck- shit. Sorry! Sorry."

Maybe he would choose nature anyway.

Levi grumbled and straightened up to peer over his Canon. Before him, the model - in his navy Ken Wroy boxer-briefs and nothing else - scrambled to get back up on his feet. The last man for the day: Eren Yeager. 24 years old. Fairly new to the company. He had been working at a smaller agency a few years, before Erwin scouted him out and offered him a contract. Levi had taken his photos for two months.

An assistant Levi did not recognize lay on the floor by Eren's feet, her complexion mottled. She extended her hand to pull herself up with the chair that _someone_ had toppled over, but just as she was about to stand, it was tugged from her grasp and set straight. Falling again, a choked yelp left her as she hit her head against the floor.

Eren squeaked before he could stop himself. "Oh shit, fuck, shit. I'm so, _so_ sorry, here, let me help you. . ."

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. Talented and handsome as Eren was, all the published pictures had been a success, yet he could not go through even one shoot without causing a ruckus. If it was not for his looks and his attentive personality, Levi would not have put up with this kind of shit. He could learn, _he wanted to learn_ , but. . .

"Why the hell can't he just not fuck up all the goddamn time?"

Hange, who had once again draped themselves across the chair that was supposed to be his, screeched before stage-whispering: "Oh come on, he's just nervous. You're taking his first nudes. Poor cutie."

"Nudes? Tch."

The chair and the assistant had been towed out of sight by the time Levi crouched down with his camera. He barked orders to both the crew and the model as the scenery through the lens changed. Half the photos would be taken from a distance and the rest up close. Eren would be both standing up and sitting on the floor, pulling off the new ideas that had haunted Levi ever since Erwin had assigned him the underwear ads.

Eren's cheeks donned a pleasant flush, despite the make-up. His fingers trembled when he pulled a hand through his hair. From off camera, the hairstylist yelled at him to not tangle her creation. The scent of her strawberry bubblegum spread across the set when she barged into the frame before Levi could command her to stay away. And when she turned to him for support, all Levi had to offer was "he's got more sex appeal now". She opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it and stomped away.

"You call it sex appeal? He looks like he hasn't gotten his first kiss yet," Hange said as they scrolled down one of their social media feeds.

Before them, Eren shuffled his feet to find his pose again. Levi kept his voice down. "You saw the beach photos, he can be confident too. As Erwin said, his versatility is his," Levi galanced at Hange, "charm."

"If you say so." Hange drummed their fingers against their chin. "Which reminds me, the results of last month's rankings will be published today. Think Eren will make the list?"

"Of course he will. Who the fuck has been taking his pics?" Levi snorted before raising his voice. "Okay, stay still."

He glanced up at the set. Everything was in order.

"Ready?"

 _Clickclickclickclickclickclickclick-_

Contrary to the majority of Levi's models, Eren had the liberty to choose his own poses once in a while too. Eren understood his visions and what worked and what did not, correcting himself even at the slightest twitch of Levi's eyebrow.

Shoots like these were why Levi had pursued a career as a photographer. That, and the fact that Erwin knew how to push his buttons and how to make Levi work for him.

 _Clickclickclickclickclickclick._

The sound effects of the camera resonated loud in his ears, drowning out the white noise. He raised his finger off the shutter only to give the crew new orders.

"Spray and pray, huh. Don't you put a little too much faith in him?" Hange asked, their attention still on their phone.

"There'll be some presentable pics among the crap." Straightening his back, Levi shook away the creeping numbness of his body. The leg days at the gym did pay off during work, considering he more often than not crouched in an awkward position for the sake of art. They did not prevent the pins and needles from prickling him though. He directed his next words to Eren. "Not half-bad."

"Thank-"

"Sit your ass down on the floor and make sure the logo is visible. Pull your knees up and lean back on your left arm."

Eren hurried to obey, landing on his bottom with a thud and a grimace. He fumbled with his feet to show as much as possible of the scarce clothing he wore. Every once in a while, he cast Levi a side glance, and either adjusted his position or moved on to the next limb depending on how he interpreted Levi's expression.

His shoulders were tense, chocolate strands caressing his temples, his vivacity enticing. Nothing like the vibe he had given off before. Levi sat down on his heels again, this time settling on his knees to pardon his muscles the strain of a continuous squat. Eren's eyes strayed down from the lens and quickly up again, averting his gaze and sucking in his lower lip.

Levi hummed and snapped a photo per automatic.

"This will do." In the background, a gum bubble was popped, followed by a groan. "You need to relax. Shift your arms, and- don't twist like that, I want to see your face."

Eren's lips puckered in a bemused pout. The camera hid the upturn of Levi's lips from everyone but Hange, who squinted at each of them one at the time.

"You like him," Hange said in a hushed high-pitch. "Don't you?"

Levi grunted. "As I said, he's not bad."

Hange did not acknowledge his words in any way, but contrary to his expectations he was not eased by their silence. Levi almost missed their usual babbling - keyword being almost.

A dull pounding at the back of his head distracted him from enjoying the sparkle in Eren's eye and the contrast between his skin and the background. The stark whiteness of it egged on his headache.

And Eren's gaze never strayed, following his nose into the empty air. Just as Levi wanted. Right?

"Try sitting on your knees and leaning to your right. Yeah, just like that."

Eren's body was taut, showcasing the perfect balance between lean and muscular. His jawline sharp, carriage casual, and his hairstyle decidedly flawless no matter how aggressively the hairstylist chewed her gum. Levi fiddled with the zoom settings. He could hear the kettle calling him from at home as he pressed the shutter down and took the last series of photos. Eren moved little; only tilted his head to the side and bent his arms to boost his unperturbed aura. It was meaningless though, considering the way his gaze blazed with an intense fire. Levi had lowered the camera by the time Hange heehawed like a victorious donkey.

"Oh my God! Eren, you've ranked fifth on the popularity poll for male models." They gestured to their phone, which they held high in the air. "And Levi is still number one for the photographers, for what, the sixth year straight? What an honor this is, we'll have to celebrate-"

Gritting his teeth, Levi stretched his legs. In his peripheral vision he caught Eren staring at them, his lips parted, but Levi did not wait to see the rest of his reaction. It had been a long day at work with only a few minutes breaks between models, and a night out would only add to the stress. He deserved a relaxing evening, and tomorrow he would hit the gym before all the drunkards would even wake up from their self-induced alcohol poisoning comas, let alone mess with his workout routine.

Besides, being caught ogling at Eren would not bode well, so why tempt himself?

With a lazy wave, he went on his way towards his office. "See you Monday."

"No-no, wait up. We need to celebrate! It's tradition. And this is Eren's first time in the top ten. He deserves it. Eren, you'll come too, right? First round's on me."

"Yeah, uh, sure. I'll come if it's okay for. . . everyone else."

Levi halted and twisted to regard the two of them, both of whom idled at the edge of the set.

"Of course it is." Hange cackled and slapped Eren on the shoulder. He stumbled forward, and right into the cables that kept the setting well-lit and the shoots running smoothly. Just as he regained his balance, he took another step, hitting against the equipment. He would have crashed to the floor if Hange had not caught him by the waist before impact.

"Woah, you. I know Levi's got some unrivaled charm right there, but it's not worth falling for." They held Eren up and patted his cheek. His make-up did nothing to conceal the redness of his neck and ears.

"I'm sorry," he wheezed. "I didn't notice the cables."

"If you say so." They laughed and sent him an overdramatized wink, which was received by spluttering. Hange adjusted their glasses so they could peer at Levi over the rim. "So how about the tradition, huh? You'll come too, right?"

"It's just an excuse for you to get shitfaced again."

"Of course it is. Why else would it be tradition?"

Levi propped the camera against his hip. Hange gesticulated and muttered something about their healthy drinking habits, while Eren's gaze wandered from one of them to the other. The thought of him squeezed between a smashed Hange and tipsy Erwin at their usual bar conquered the melancholic echo of Levi's whistling kettle and weary body. He could take a painkiller for that.

"Fine."

Hange froze. "You'll come?"

With another hand wave, he spun on his heel. "Sure. I'll put away this shit, and we'll meet at the usual spot. But you're paying."

"I said only the first round!"

Hange pouted, but Levi took no notice.

Because Eren sported a dumb, utterly fucking ridiculous beam, Levi had to tighten his grip on the camera to restrain himself from taking a picture of it. It would have been a great addition. Not to his portfolio, but his phone contact photos.

* * *

The first Friday of each month: "Winners' bar night" - also known as "Levi appreciation day" - which Levi avoided celebrating at all cost.

Except he was there, at the end of the counter with Eren by his side and a wine glass sitting before him, with the last two mouthfuls swirling at the bottom of the bowl.

"So, uh," Eren said rolling his beer mug between his palms. "Do you come here often?"

Levi snorted. "If you're going to flirt, do better."

Eren raised his arms and stumbled over his words. "No, I didn't mean- I just, Hange mentioned something about how you never come when they ask you to."

From the booth behind them, Hange's shouting boomed. Their words drowned in the general hubbub of cheering and dance music, but it was still unmistakably their voice.

Half of the day's photoshoot crew had flocked around a pool table close to where Hange's extensive collection of shot glasses adorned a neighboring table, at which they themselves swayed. The hairstylist cheered among others, while emptying her beer bottle at an alarming pace. Their eyes met and she threw him a sloppy smile. Levi hoped she had remembered to spit out her bubblegum beforehand.

"Crowds are too rowdy and loud," Levi said, turning back to his wine glass. His first and only for the night, since drinking never brought him the joyous high everyone else thirsted for. Besides, his head pounded as it was.

"Oh."

Eren downed the rest of his beer and asked the bartender for another. He fumbled in his jeans pocket for a ten dollar bill, which he pushed into the waiting hand.

"How many have you had?"

Eren shook his head when he put the mug back down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Maybe you should lay off."

"I need the courage."

Upon seeing Levi's frown, he motioned towards the bar. "I'm the new guy. It's awkward. I wouldn't be able to name half of these people." His gesture ended between them. They stared at each other for a moment before Eren let his elbows hit the counter. "And you're intimidating."

Eren let his head loll between his arms. Brown strands pointed in every direction, hiding his eyes. His shoulders hunched, and ankles crossed against the footrest of the stool. The lightning in the bar cast the perfect amount of shadows around him to give him a nostalgic sort of gloom. Like this, Eren had the means to win the sympathies of the whole world if he so desired. A blurred background to bring out the sharp angles of his slouched form was all Levi would need to complete the portrait. It would not make it to a fashion magazine, but that was hardly the goal either.

"That's why you're so clumsy on set?"

"Um, yeah, that and. . ." He blushed as he sneaked a peek at Levi from over his arm. "I need my glasses to see."

"Glasses?"

"I look hideous though."

"Try me."

Eren sighed and reached to dig through his jacket pockets. He pulled out a well-kept case and thrummed his fingers against it. One peek at Levi convinced him to pop it open and slip his glasses in place before spinning on the stool. Blinking a few times, his eyes were more focused, but had lost their glow.

Levi's palms itched. If hideous was teen slang for adorable, then sure, Eren in glasses was as hideous as one could get.

"Told you, I'm not cute at all."

The object of Levi's wonder slid down the curve of Eren's nose. His hands rose to take them off.

"Wrong." Levi pushed them back up where they belonged with the tip of his forefinger. "Keep them on."

"But-"

"You're fucking blind without them, aren't you? Keep them on."

The black frames brought out by the tinge of pink on his cheeks even better. It was useful information – for future shoots. Maybe he could convince Erwin to let Eren do a few with them on.

"I lied before."

Levi made an amused noise. "About what?"

"I need courage for something else too."

"Oh?" His gaze never left Eren's face. Eren could not hold eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time. "Spit it out."

Eren took a swing of his beer. Two or three more gulps and the dry bottom would greet him again. He mumbled something under his breath, before emptying it.

"I can't hear you."

"You're really hot," Eren cried. Lowering his voice with an self-conscious cough, he continued. "When we first met, I thought you'd be my partner for the first shoot. I was so embarrassed when you brought your camera." Eren pulled at his hair with both of his hands. "But shit, you're so distracting."

Yeah, of course Levi had noticed that sometimes Eren's eyes lost their way, down from the lens to trace Levi's arms and the curve of his waist. But that was something all the models did.

Levi had had only one glass of wine tonight, which was way too little for this conversation.

A few remarks came to his mind, but he kept his mouth shut while Eren grimaced at his own confession. Shame swept across the creased features, and Eren jumped off his stool, pulling his belongings to his chest.

"I should go."

He did not stay for a response, but merged into the crowds with a slight stagger. Perhaps it was for the best that he left now. Certainly Levi would gain nothing by chasing a drunk Eren through the night crowd.

"What the hell."

Levi tugged on his coat, and left a few bills on the counter, though Eren had paid more than enough for them both throughout the night. Hange would get home on their own unharmed, they always did.

He elbowed his way to the door, the beat of the playing music bidding him goodbye.

The sky was clouded and the air moist. Smoke coiled around his arms and legs, and he did not bother side-stepping the pools of vomit and piss and liquor on the ground.

Further down the road, Eren reached out to open the door of a taxi. Hell was he a brisk drunk.

All other noises melted away and blurred in his mind except that of his soles grating against asphalt and sand sprinkling off his path at the force of his steps, until he skidded to a halt to grip Eren's arm. His heartbeat had accelerated, but it had nothing to do with his impromptu sprint down the street.

"Oi, don't spew shit like that and run."

Eren jolted. He would have backed into the gap between the pavement and the car if Levi had not pulled him closer.

"Sorry."

Never had he seen anyone else's irises shift in so many shades of blue and green, and weave into one color in such a seamless manner. All words evaded him, but Eren did not notice.

"So. . . do you want my phone number?"

Levi forced himself to remain stoic. "I already have it."

Eren blinked at him behind the glasses, and he had to clear his throat.

"We work together, remember?"

"Oh right. Right, of course."

The driver rolled down the passenger seat window just enough to bark at them. "Are you going to get in or what?"

Eren flashed Levi a smile, and gave him a quick, careless kiss on the cheek, before climbing in with movements much too stealthy for someone as drunk as him.

"Call me."

The car window reflected the lights from the closed shops behind him, but Levi could bet his favorite camera that on the other side, Eren grinned at him.

* * *

Levi lounged at locker 1-04, the one all the other regulars at the gym avoided to the extent he practically owned it by now. A burly man in his twenties shambled in, yawning and throwing his backpack on the bench that ran along the row of lockers.

"Aw man, you're off already? And I thought I was early," he said in a rough voice.

"Yeah." The towel had drawn most of the water off Levi's hair, so he threw it over his bare shoulder.

The man studied him, but he paid the scrutiny no heed. He had been through this a dozen times before, and the new guys always took their sweet time to learn Levi's social preference, which was minimum contact with everyone. Most of the other regulars were younger than him anyway, and they did not have much in common, not enough that Levi cared to make further acquaintance. It was not the age itself that was the problem, but their testosterone levels were too damn high and their patience too thin for Levi's taste.

He fished up his phone from his duffle bag. The screen lit up, with two messages from Eren in response to the one Levi had sent him before hitting the gym.

 **[06:43] Eren - Jesus, what place is open this early?**

 **[06:43] Eren - The headache isnt that bad. And im sorry for yesterday**

The new guy had taken the hint and left the locker room. Levi typed a short text, and rummaged his bag for a clean shirt and slacks.

Eren replied when Levi had walked halfway home. The sun shone bright, painting the uphill road in a golden light that made him want to crouch down and take a shot of the deserted alleyway. Maybe the rumors were right; maybe he should pursue a career as a nature photographer.

 **[06:58] Eren - I didnt mean it as an insult. I wish i was as dedicated to training as you**

 **[07:59] Eren – Does this mean im forgiven?**

Levi's lips curled upwards.

 **[07:01] Yeah. I'm going to grab some breakfast. Care to join?**

The reply sent, Levi pushed his hands into his jacket pockets. Around him, the sunlight claimed more and more ground, pushing the shadows back into the cracks and crevices where they belonged.

Today would be good day.

* * *

Eren stood at the edge of the set with his glasses pushed high up on the bridge of his nose, looking around in apparent search for someone. He played with the buttons of the jacket he held like a shield, but his eyes lit up when they found Levi's.

"Hey," he said. His gaze roamed Levi's body as he was approached. "Uh, you look great."

Levi made a sound at the back of his throat. "Likewise." He had to tip his head back to get a better look of the nervous smile on Eren's lips. "You ready?"

"Well yeah. . ."

Eren's words trailed off at the end when a louder voice came within hearing range, accompanied by the clicking of stilettos and an artificial scent of strawberry bubblegum. "I told you about the beach shoot, didn't I? Ackerman couldn't tear his eyes from that poor boy. Who would've known he swung that way, anyways."

Eren swallowed. He bore an apologetic smile when he slid off his glasses and stuffed them in the case he had hidden underneath the jacket. When handed them, Levi stuck them into his back pocket.

"Mind the cables. Don't trip."

Eren scrunched up his nose. "I won't."

On set, a single chair had been placed in the middle. Before Eren could dash off, Levi caught his hand. For a split-second their gazes connected, and Levi was once again baffled by the most curious mix of blue and green, before he rose to his toes and pressed his lips to Eren's slightly parted ones. He combed his fingers through Eren's locks that were rougher than normal, thanks to the various hair products that they had no doubt been slather in.

"I meant what I said."

"What?"

"That you look great. Let's get the photos and eat afterwards."

Eren beamed at him before stealing a quick last kiss, sauntering off to prepare the setting by hanging his jacket over the back of the chair, and smoothing out the collar of his button-up. Levi's heart fluttered stupidly while he corrected the settings of the new Sony to accommodate the colder lightning for Eren's pictures.

On the side, Hange had slumped in his assigned chair, which had not been used all day until they had arrived to get their daily pestering done.

"So," they drawled, "all the singles are howling their voices' hoarse. The most handsome ones are always taken or gay, or sometimes both, they say."

"Tch. Who here's crying over that?"

"You won't hear any names from me," Hange said, smacking their lips. They straightened up and gave Levi a knowing look over the rim of their glasses. "Are you dealing out free kisses now? Can I have one?"

Levi scowled and raised the camera to eyelevel. He would have to crouch to get the best angle. "No."

With a sigh, they collapsed back into the seat. "It was worth a try."

Levi scoffed and raised his voice. "Ready?"

Eren nodded and flashed his widest grin, but his shoulders were squared still. They would not be able to leave until Levi had snapped at least a dozen decent photos, but Eren would relax in due time, as long as he ignored the crew that had gathered around them just to stare.

By his side, Hange scrolled through the feed of their probably newest social media account. Their mumbling brought a smirk to Levi's lips, but he hid it well behind his camera.

"And all you said was 'he's not bad', huh."

* * *

 **Many thanks to my beta reader, she made this so much better~**

 **Please leave a review and favorite if you liked it & thank you for reading!**


End file.
